


Sorry

by nameless_trash



Series: Beginnings and Ends [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Childhood Friends, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Pining, Unrequited Love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: He had nothing to apologize for; I knew from the very beginning that they were meant for each other.Doesn't he know my son is the happiest with him?





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another product of exam stress

I watched my son grow up alongside our neighbour's boy. A month, a brick wall, and their own differences separated them.

Even so, they grew close, drawn together like magnets. It seems opposites do attract.

 

My son is an energetic one - he can never seem to sit still, or keep quiet for that matter. A great dreamer was born into that slender frame; A hopeless romantic who captivates the room with his ideals. And just like that, he keeps trying to swim away from me, chasing the sun beyond the horizon.

His friend? Not so much - I'm pretty sure he's one of those strong, silent types. He's an unwavering realist, planting both himself and my son into the ground. But even so, he pushes him higher than he could ever soar alone, breaking the limitations my son knows with a practical approach.

But as always, happiness was not meant to last.

 

As a mother, nothing was more horrifying than watching my own child have his wonderfully hopeful dreams crushed.

The white walls, the bright fluorescent lights, that growing yet still slender frame... He shouldn't be there. 

And I know I'm not the only one who feels that way.

 

 

_"I'm sorry," he'd muttered._

 

 

My son doesn't say anything. He sits in the backseat of our car and stares unseeingly out the window.

The silence is deafening.

 

 

_"He's going to have a great life ahead of him."_

 

 

My son no longer smiles. He clutches painkillers and swallows pills after pills that do not seem to take away the pain he feels.

 

 

_"One day, he's going to meet a girl as beautiful as he is. They're going to have the most adorable kids and they're going to be happy..."_

 

 

His friend still visits, yet the house is no longer filled with their playful bickering or laughter.

The silence is deafening.

 

 

_"But I'm going to take it all away from him."_

 

 

Standing in that hospital ward, it was the first time I'd felt the urge to cradle a child who wasn't mine. It was the first time I realised the one who hurts the most wasn't my son - it was the one who had to watch him fall.

It was the one who was powerless to stop him. It was the one who loved him too much.

 

"I'm going to take away his happiness... I'm sorry. I'm so- I'm so sorry." 

I didn't know how to put this feeling into words. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't see past the blur of my tears.

I wanted to tell him anything - anything at all - just to ease this child's pain too.

 

 

He had nothing to apologize for; I knew from the very beginning that they were meant for each other.

Doesn't he know my son is the happiest with him?


End file.
